Brotherhood
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Para Kendall las cosas no son como parecen. A veces es necesario ver mas allá de donde se puede. Y quizá Carlos y Logan vean doble ultimamente
1. Chapter 1

¡AL FIN PODRE DORMIR! (?), es que esta idea la tengo desde hace mucho y pues a penas la pude hacer, en lo personal me gusto mucho como me quedo esta vez… pero pido perdón por si los deje ciegos

Tengo que aclarar varias cosas pero lo hare en las notas de abajo… así que sin más que decir…los veo abajo XD

-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que los personajes aclaran  
(N/A:…) cosas que yo aclaro, solo que ahora lo usare solo si es muy necesario  
**((((Brotherhood)))** - es mi separador de escenas

Brotherhood

Era una hermosa tarde en PalmWoods, el cielo despejado, el sol brillaba. Un paisaje hermoso de verdad. Un día perfecto para todos. Bueno para todos menos para alguien que haya recibido las mismas noticias que yo.

¿Por qué tenía que haber contestado el teléfono?

Digo, no es que me moleste la idea de ver a Shay. Mi hermano. Por si aun no queda claro, soy Kendall Hanson, bueno, Knight. Mi apellido cambio cuando mi mama, Jennifer, me... ¿adopto?

¿Por qué estoy así?

Si quiero decir todo necesitare mucho tiempo, cosa que no tengo. Pero, bueno, tratare de resumirlo

Mi nombre real no es Knight, como ya había dicho…pensado…lo que sea, mi nombre en verdad es "Kendall Donald Hanson". Vengo de una familia que se conoce como disfuncional.

Mi verdadero padre, de nombre Brian, es...o era, no sé si sigue vivo, un borracho, todo el dinero lo gastaba en sus estúpido alcohol, y como si fuera poco, era adicto a las apuestas, rara vez el dinero lo usaba para alimentarnos, esa es la razón por la cual Shay y yo éramos tan delgados

Mi verdadera madre, de nombre Sarah, es una idiota, la amo, es mi madre después de todo, pero lo es, se dejaba golpear y dejaba que nos golpeara porque "Es el hombre de mi vida, lo amo, además lo hace por alguna razón"…Puaj… incluso lo "apoyaba" en cierta manera, pero sé que en el fondo se sentía aterrada de que algún día uno de sus golpes fueran mortales. Rara vez nos defendía, pero lo hacía.

Aquí es donde llega Shay, el es un completo amor, yo soy el menor (Por un minuto y medio). A diferencia de mi él es demasiado…¿sumiso?...okey eso se escucho mal , me refiero a que el rara vez usa la fuerza, dice que si la usa se volverá igual que Brian y no quiere hacer eso, también es más tranquilo, es algo así como Logan solo que menos "aventurero" y si le quitas lo "geek". Si a Shay le dices has esto, lo hace, a diferencia de mi. Uno pensaría que como yo era el "rebelde" yo recibía mas palizas, pero no, era el… ¿La razón?, bueno son más razones, de hecho son 2.

La primera era que…bueno, yo creo que al ser el menor mi madre tenía cierta preferencia hacia mí y de la raras veces que nos defendía, solo me ayudaba a mí, y por más que yo le suplicara que también ayudara a Shay no lo hacía, todavía después de casi 12 años me arde el estomago del coraje.

La segunda es que, como yo nunca le hacía caso a Brian, me trataba de golpear, pero Shay, se interponía o me ayudaba, recibiendo el los golpes, claro a mí también me golpeaban, pero a él mas.

Aquí viene la parte dolorosa, la razón por la cual no he visto a Shay desde hace 12 años es porque…Mi pa…Brian, necesitaba pagar una deuda bastante extensa y… aparentemente un niño de 7 años virgen era suficiente. Por si no quedo claro, me vendió a un completo desconocido. Todavía al recordar esa estúpida noche, me entran unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Recuerdo como mi padre silencio a mama con un golpe*. Recuerdo los gritos de Shay tratando de ayudarme. Recuerdo como mi gemelo pataleaba y trataba de protegerme, como siempre lo hacía. Recuerdo como mi padre lo golpeo hasta el punto de romperle el labio , sin embargo Shay no paraba…recuerdo como mi padre sostuvo a Shay mientras el hombre me cargaba , le pagaba a mi padre la diferencia de dinero y me sacaba de ahí. Recuerdo la mirada de perdón que Shay me envió antes de que me sacaran de ese lugar. Recuerdo el pavor que sentía. Recuerdo todo. No es algo que un niño de 7 años tenga que sufrir.

Le doy gracias a la fuerza del universo, porque en dios no creo, que Jennifer haya escuchada mis gritos de suplica, y me salvara antes de que algo mala pasara, ósea me ayudo antes de que el…me hiciera cosas.

Aun me sorprende el hecho de que Shay, el pequeño tímido que amaba dibujar y no usaba la violencia aunque lo estén apuntando con un arma, este en la cárcel…. Sabía que estaba ahí porque lo vi en las noticias, pero cambie el canal antes de que dijeran las razones, tenía miedo de escucharlas, durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí nunca lo fui a ver, por las mismas razones

Suspire, no tengo de otra, no puedo dejar a Shay ahí solo por mis temores.

Me levante, me puse unos jeans y cambie mi playera, y Salí decidido, o algo cercano a eso.

-Cariño- la dulce voz de mi mamá me interrumpió- ¿A dónde vas?- me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan típica en ella

-A la cárcel Okubyo**- dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me trague la risita al ver la reacción.- No por nada malo… ¿recuerdas a Shay?- cuando era más pequeño solía hablar mucho de el

-Oh!- se dio cuenta – Lo vi en las noticias- sonrió un poco, y se acerco, baje mi cabeza por instinto y planto un pequeño beso en ella- No te asustes cariño, todo estará bien – y se fue a algún lugar

Salí hasta la sala, donde estaban mis 3 amigos de la infancia, trate de salir sin que me vieran… Falle

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el más lindo de todos, y no, no hablo de James, me refiero a Carlos… Tal vez sienta algo más que amistad por el… si bueno Carlos me gusta -¡Kendall!- el latino interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Por mi hermano- susurre

-¡No sabía que tenias hermano!- exclamo el joven genio.

-¿Crees que te puedas esperar?- me pregunto "La Cara"- Shane llegara al rato, podemos ir juntos por ellos - ¡Oh! Genial ahora también tenía que explicarle a Shane. Negué con la cabeza- ¡Oh! Vamos se puede esperar… ¿no?-volvió a insistir

Puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta y lo gire- James- dije algo nervioso-Voy por mi hermano a la cárcel- ignore las miradas de sorpresa y hui del lugar

((((Brotherhood)))

Aclaraciones

*Aquí aclaro, no la mato solo el dejo inconsciente

** Significa Cobardía en Japonés, si han visto el Cap donde sale Ken de Withouth a Trace sabrán porque :D

So finally is here!

Lo sé esta algo botada mi idea pero buaano *inserte carita de Germán*, es algo que tenía que hacer.

La historia trágica de Ken y Shay, no se burlen, pero un día en un restaurante estaba una novela y pues solo vi ese cachito así que de ahí la saque, el nombre de la cárcel fue meramente sacado del Google Traductor…

By the way, se que la parte de preferencia hacia Ken salió mal, pero alguna vez leyendo un libro vi que decia que el Favoritismo es inherente al ser humano, así que no odien a Sarah solo por eso…ódienla por todo lo demás.

Sé que los nombres apestaron :P, pero buaano , los saque de por ahí.

También me gustaría aclarar que yo sí creo en dios, no sé por qué lo aclaro pero lo hago, no soy "católica al 100%" pero lo hago…no mucho pero buaano, puse eso de que no creí por que Schmidt no cree (o eso tengo entendido), y como que quedaba.

Otra cosa, es que aquí cambie las edades aquí van en orden:

Jett, Dak y Lucy: 21 Años  
Camille y Jo: 20  
Kendall y Shay: 19  
James y Carlos: 18  
Logan: 17  
Katie: 15

Perdón si queme sus ojos.

Gracias por leer ^^


	2. Encuentros

¡Wazza!...¿Actualizo rápido?... Nah! Ahora lo hago porque estoy de vaca y tengo tiempo XD…Me acabo de dar cuenta que no pongo Disclaimer XD…pero bueno… todas las aclaraciones las pondré abajo del Cap, para que entiendan mas (?)

Gracias a Bandana Of Rainbow y a Barmer, por su review, de verdad me ayudan ^^

Disclaimer: Si BTR me perteneciera, la serie seria Slash y la pareja principal seria Jagan XD

Los leo (?) abajo ;)  
-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que los personajes aclaran  
(N/A:…) cosas que yo aclaro, solo que ahora lo usare solo si es muy necesario  
**((((Brotherhood)))** - es mi separador de escenas

Suspire apretando el volante entre mis manos. Hace más de 15 minutos que llegue a Okubyo. Solo que no he tenido el valor para salir del auto e ir por mi hermano…

Volví a suspirar, era como la centésima vez que suspiraba. Puedo decir que tengo miedo…no…Estoy aterrorizado

¿De qué?

Tal vez de que mi dulce hermano ya no sea el mismo… miedo que todo haya cambiado y…. Que quizá, después de todo se haya convertido en Brian.

Sacudí mi cabeza en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente…El nunca haría algo así… ¿o sí? … bueno eso solo lo sabré si salgo del auto, y voy por mi hermano… ¿Qué es lo peor que puedo pasar?

¡No!, Definitivamente no quiero pensar en una respuesta

Salí del auto, lo más decido que podía estar…ósea no mucho. Camine con paso lento hasta el lugar, no sé porque, solo retraso lo inevitable

Llegue al lugar, un policía, comenzó a preguntarme cosas y cuando dije que venía por "Shay Hanson" el sonrió, me dejo entrar y dijo

-Al fin se irá ese chico- mordí mi labio al nervioso

-¿Hace mucho…desastre? ¿Ocasiona muchas peleas?- el nerviosismo era evidente en mi voz

-¿¡Que!?- pregunto bastante sacado de onda- Ese chico es un amor, el año que estuvo aquí, nunca causo un problema- suspiro – pobre chico, siempre tenía que defenderlo, lo golpeaban mucho, y nunca golpeaba de regreso, se defendía, pero no los golpeaba- eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, significaba que no había cambiado – pobre niño – dijo de nuevo con un suspiro triste

-Si no le molesta, - dije preocupado -¿Por qué "pobre"?

Me miro de arriba hacia abajo -¿piensas que esta "Cárcel"- hizo los movimientos de comillas – es normal?- asentí con la cabeza. Una sonrisa torcida se cruzo por el rostro del joven policía – La cárcel Okubyo , no debería llamarse Cárcel , es mas como un hospital psiquiátrico- bueno si hubieran dicho eso en las noticias otra historia seria – por gente que hace cosas malas gracias a sus estabilidad mental o por PTSD*, Shay llego aquí…bueno, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de por qué esta aquí, siempre que le preguntas te ve con tristeza y te dice "Por temores, aunque a veces es necesario romper la cadena…¿no?"**- intento imitar su voz- La razón por la que le digo "pobre" es porque , bueno la mayor parte de las personas que vienen aquí – abrió una puerta – Son jóvenes de 14 a 22 años – eso explica bastante, Shay tiene la misma edad que yo , ya no debería estar en un "Reformatorio" , pero me alegra en cierta manera que llegara Okubyo , pues aparentemente no es normal – Tienen amigos, familia, e incluso algunos pareja- me echo una mirada llena de rencor…- A la hora del almuerzo, que resulta ser la misma hora en la que tienen visitas, veías a Shay sentado con un mirada que te partía el corazón – eso me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo….tenía miedo y solo por eso lastime a mi hermanito – eso hasta que Kevin*** llego y le hizo compañía- dio por terminada la platica

**(NA: Ya sé que había dicho que ya no iba a hacer esto pero es necesario, aquí cada "preso" tiene como su propia celda por que la mayoría son enfermos mentales o con PTSD…si hay de esas cárceles)**

-¿Quién es Kevin?- me acabo de dar cuenta que soy paranoico pues, me imagine a mi hermano hablando con algún acecino demente

-Es de los trabajadores de aquí- dijo abriendo una última puerta dejándome ver a mi hermano ahí, sentado viendo a la ventana con una libreta en su regazo y un lápiz en su mano...

-Hola...- susurre

-Los dejare hablar, iré a hacer el papeleo- dijo el oficial y salió del lugar

-Shay- otro susurro salió de mi boca. Me quede como idiota parado en el mismo lugar

Vi como se levanto de donde estaba sentado, su mirada estaba asombrada, el pelo lo tenía un poco más largo que yo, pero no mucho. Y usaba el traje naranja típico de todos los lugares. Trague fuerte y di un paso.

-Ken...- susurro el –¡Ken!- de un solo salto llego a mis brazos. Lo abrase con fuerza

-Shaynie- le dije - ¿Q...ue? ¿Cómo?- tengo muchas preguntas que hacer.

Se separo de mí y alcance a ver una pequeña herida en su labio inferior, en el mismo lugar donde Brian lo había golpeado antes de que me vendiera - ¿Qué te paso?- toque un poco la cicatriz.

Me vio a los ojos y vi que yo no era el único que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sostener las lagrimas –Una pelea- sonrió un poco- creo que algún día mi política de no violencia me mandara a un hospital –

Lo volví a abrazar-No dejare que eso pase…- le dije seguro – Perdón…- susurre.

¡SOY EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO!, ni siquiera Thor le hizo esto a Loki…aunque bueno Loki no era su hermano…y mucha gente hace cosas raras de ellos como pareja. Lo que sería raro.

Sentí sus brazos en mi espalda y como negaba – No tengo que disculparte nada – me miro – Se que estabas asustado de venir – si me entendió con lo de "perdón"- Te entiendo, yo también lo hubiera estado-

¡SOY EL PEOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO Y TENGO AL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO!

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme – lo agarre de los hombros y lo separe, fingiendo enojo en mi voz

-Lo sé – dijo apenado – Yo sabía que no era buena idea dejar al cuerpo en media carretera- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe – Estoy jugando Kendall- me dio un golpe en el hombro****, sin embargo se veía algo nervioso – Tu también tienes cosas que explicarme – se separo de mi y agarro el cuaderno – Kendall Knight-

-Larga historia – dije algo incomodo – Pero tendremos tiempo-

-Supongo- el policía llego y abrió la puerta indicándonos que podíamos salir. Obedecimos y caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, donde estaba el auto con el que llegue. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. No pase desapercibida la sonrisa enorme que adornaba la cara de mi gemelo.

Si, seguía siendo el mismo…

_Y si, tendremos mucho tiempo para contar todo_

**SHAY PoV**

Sabía que mi hermano estaba nervioso, tenía 13 años de no verlo y ambos teníamos muchas preguntas que necesitaban con urgencia una respuesta.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dije tratando de romper el silencio…soy un tonto.

Tomo aire, y encendió el estéreo. Una melodía que me había ayudado mucho comenzó a sonar

_No puedo olvidarte  
No puedo no pensar en ti  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no está_

Sonreí como estúpido. Era irónico que justo ahora sonara esa canción en el radio.

-Bien, Shay- interrumpió mis pensamientos – No paso nada… esa noche- dijo con un hilo de voz, lo mire con curiosidad – Jennifer, mi madre– desvié la mirada, no sé por qué eso me causo dolor…Sarah nunca fue una gran madre, pero de todos modo era nuestra madre biológica – Escucho los gritos de suplica…-

-¿Gracias a la fuerza del universo?- lo interrumpi. Por más que obvias razones ni Kendall ni yo creemos en dios

_Cambiaría por tenerte, conmigo un segundo más  
Daría todo por saber, que también piensas en mi  
Y aunque el viento te alejó_

Mi atención se dirijo de nuevo a la tonada. Tenía que preguntar si el también pensaba en mi como yo en el (no de una manera incestuosa claro está).

-Por la fuerza del universo – Repitió con una sonrisa en rostro – Y me ayudo, me adopto legalmente y por eso ahora soy Knight – sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Quiénes son?- mi voz sonó con mucho nerviosismo

Aparto un poco la mirada de la calle -¿Quiénes?- pregunto bastante confundido

-Los del resto de la banda- no tengo ni la más mínima idea por la cual me sonroje

Vi que abrió los ojos algo sorprendido -¿Te gusta?...Big Time Rush- asentí con la cabeza

-Es lindo saber que tu hermano después de todo si se dedico a lo que quería-

Cuando mi padre me golpeaba muy fuerte, recuerdo que Kendall era el que curaba mis heridas, me vendaba a veces, otras veces solo las limpiaba y siempre que lo hacía me cantaba fragmentos de ciertas canciones, como Concret Angel, Hold On , Firework, depende de que tan fuerte la herida. Sé que está mal pensar así, pero recuerdo esas noches como algo lindo, es decir, si me duelen un poco los recuerdos pero el hecho de que mi hermanito me ayudara, creo que era eso lo "lindo" de la memoria

_Y tu cara ya no esté, y me quede frente el mar  
(tan solo como un pez)  
Ojalá que al despertar, trates de pensar en mi  
Porque yo no te olvidé  
Y es que..._

Me daba miedo…no… me daba pavor el hecho de pensar que mi hermana ya no se acordara de mi…pero aparentemente no era así…

-Si, bueno, conocí a los 8 a James y a Shane, que es su hermano,- Shane…suena lindo ese nombre…yo soy Shay...perdí el hilo de lo que Kendall me estaba diciendo…

-¿Eh?- lo interrumpi- perdón me quede pensando, ¿Qué decías?- No me di cuenta que la canción ya había acabado y ahora estaban pasando otra que sinceramente no se su nombre…

-Me di cuenta, - sonrió divertido –Conocí a los 8 años a James y Shane- asentí – unos meses después, 4 para ser exactos, conocí a Carlitos – sonrió como "adolescente enamorado"….Tiene varias cosas que explicarme….- Ese mismo año empecé a jugar hockey – sonrió un momento – a los 9 años conocí a Logan y creo que lo demás es irrelevante – sonrió – bueno solo que a los 16 Gustavo nos contrato y….creo que ya...- recapacito un poco- Tengo una hermanita de 15 años – me sonrió –Te agradara mucho – eso espero…

Lo mire un momento -¿te puedo preguntar algo?, pero no te incomodes- me volteo a ver con la ceja en arqueada

-Adelante…-

-¿Eres gay?- La reacción que mi hermano, casi me mato de risa.

Detuvo el auto de golpe, me miro sonrojado hasta las orejas, y con una mirada de acecino en serie, que enserio hubiera sido épico grabar. – Con eso me dices todo Ken- dije aun ahogándome de la risa. Me lanzo una mirada acecina y volvió a encender el auto.

-Si soy gay… ¿Por qué?... ¿Tú lo eres?-

-Cuando dijiste "Carlitos", parecía que te gustaba, lo cual ahora solo confirme – mire por la venta –Si, también lo soy, bueno, soy…Pansexual*****- dije decido

Me miro confundido...- Y a ti…- comenzó a decir- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunta algo tonta pues no por nada acaba en Okubyo.

Pero, bueno, me pasaron cosas peores…Pero Kendall dijo que teníamos tiempo…

Y yo necesito mucho de eso para contar todo

**((((Brotherhood)))**

Aclaraciones:

*Post Traumatic Stress Disorder: El trastorno de estrés postraumático (PTSD, por sus siglas en inglés) es una enfermedad real. Puede sufrir de PSTD luego de vivir eventos traumáticos como la guerra, huracanes, violaciones, abusos físicos o un accidente grave….Bendito wikipedia

**El oficial que descubrió a Shay le dijo esto. Shay atropello a alguien y lo mato. Es raro me cuesta trabajo explicarlo, pero bueno le dijo esto por Shay le dijo "Como le voy a explicar a (su novia) que no llame un numero por miedo" y el oficial le dijo eso ;)

***Kevin! No es Kevin Schmidt, es un personaje original de unos de mis roles, se supone que es un mago, pero aquí solo será un doctor algo loco…si volverá a salir

**** Estaba nervioso porque si mato a alguien…técnicamente

***** es una persona que se enamora de la forma de ser de alguien, no le importa su sexo :D.

¡Listo!, lo acabe… lo iba a dejar antes de que Shay empezara a "Narrar", pero estaba muy cortito, y seguí escribiendo ;)

La canción es "Tu" De Kudai…

Ya empecé a poner tinte (?) de Kenlos y Shaney (?), no se me da ternura ese nombre.

Díganme que opinan por favor…Si dejan review le envió un chocolate virtual (?)

Gracias por leer


	3. Pensamientos y Pesadillas

**¡Hola!, Primero que nada muchas gracias** **Barmer y a Dreizel por su review ^^. Creo que de ahora en adelante las Notas de Autor las hare con negritas XD… lo leo abajo ^^.**

**By the way, Shiny es Shane (que es como brillante en ingles) y Shaynie es Shay…me confundo con tantos nombres . **

**Disclaimer: Si BTR me perteneciera… tendría una cama más grande…**

**Advertencia: Este cap, contiene un poco de rape(?), nada gráfico, pero por si acaso **

**Carlos PoV**

¿Qué demonios sucede?

Hace unos cuantos minutos mis 2 amigos de la infancia y yo no encontrábamos felizmente jugando videojuegos, mientras mi "Crush Platónico" estaba haciendo quien sabe que cosas en su habitación. Sale y nos enteramos que tiene un hermano, y ese hermano estaba en la cárcel.

Mi mente divagaba por varios escenarios, donde Kendall era algún estilo de Gánster malvado…

El silencio que nos rodeaba era más allá de lo incomodo…

-No creo que sea algo malo- dijo la razón, ósea Logan – Es decir, si es familiar de Kendall, seguramente quedo haya por accidente, ya sabes, hay veces que meten a gente inocente a la cárcel- termino, con inseguridad en su voz.

Vi como James, que desde hace rato estaba con su teléfono, se levantaba nos miro y sonrió, una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo

-Tienes razón Loggie-Bear – se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, si James y Logan salen desde hace unos cuantos meses (Yo no llevo la cuenta, pero ellos si) – Me tengo que ir- echo una mirada al celular – El avión de Shiny, acaba de aterrizar, tengo que ir por el- una sonrisa tierna se cruzo por mis labios.

-¿Traerás al cuñado de Logan?- pregunte sin vergüenza, me tuve que tragar una risa al ver la cara sonrojada de Logan.

- Si, - James me fulmino con una mirada – Traeré al cuñado de Loggie-

-Eso es bueno – dijo el genio, tratando de recuperar su color normal –Shane me agrada mucho, es decir, ya tengo que con quien hablar sobre mis cosas "Geeks" – sonrió animadamente

-Yo puedo escucharte con tus cosas Geeks- replico James

- sí, pero no me entiendes- dijo el genio ya con su coloración normal -¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, si te dejo por Shane, no habría mucho problema, es igual a ti solo que más...-

-Pero no lo harás- interrumpió el moreno, besando su mejilla – Porque me amas- con eso unió sus labios a los del más chico…

Incomodidad…una cosa era la incomodidad del hermano de Ken, y la otra era la incomodidad de "Mis mejores amigos se comen la cara"….

-Ejem...- tosí falsamente, ambos me voltearon a ver con miradas asesinas- ¿Cómo que mucha miel, no?- comente divertido

-Bye amor – le dio un beso en la mejilla –Bye tu – me sacudió el pelo…. ¿El favoritismo es evidente?, me miro un segundo y añadió – No te preocupes, seguramente no ha de ser malo- se refería al hermano de Kendall…y es cierto a mucha gente inocente la meten a la cárcel… ¿Cierto?

Salió del departamento y nos volvió a dejar a Logan y a mí en una incomodidad que podía ser cortada por un cuchillo de plástico –Tiene razón – susurro Logan – No ha de ser malo –

Y en este momento estaba rogándole a Dios por que fuera así.

Nos quedamos en silencio otros minutos, hasta que decidimos comenzar a jugar unos videojuegos, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así…pero estoy seguro que cuando sonó que alguien abría la puerta casi muero.

-Hola chicos- dijo Kendall visiblemente nervioso

-Hola- susurramos Logan y yo al mismo tiempo.

Kendall aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar –Bien…ehm, pues…- nunca había visto a Kendall tan nervioso, bueno aquella vez en el partido de Hockey…pero no es lo mismo – les presento- se movió de la puerta dejando entrar a alguien más – a Shay – "Shay" entro y debo decir que Logan también se saco de onda mucho al ver a un Kendall al lado de otro Kendall, solo que con el pelo más largo y una pequeña cicatriz en el labio.

Vi a Shay levantar la mano para hacer un movimiento de "hola", pero ahora que lo noto era el más nervioso de los 4(Literalmente estaba temblando) y sonrió tratando de ocultar el titiriteo de sus dientes…no parece malo –H...hola- hablo con un hilo de voz…

-¡Hola!- dije energéticamente tratando de romper la tensión – ¡Yo soy Carlos!- estire mi mano alegre, por dentro me muero de miedo, pero no se ve tan malo, yo sé leer a las personas

_Y él parece alguien en quien confiar…_

**Kendall PoV**

Vi con ternura como Carlos trataba de romper la tensión que se podía palpar en este momento

-Lo sé – hablo con el mismo tono de voz mi gemelo.

-¿Lo sabes? – pregunto Logan alzando una ceja. Vi como un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas de mi hermano mayo, asintió levemente…

-Oigo mucho su música – sonrió tímidamente

-¿Y te gustas? – ahora Logan trataba de romper la incomodidad

Asintió nuevamente. Cerré la puerta, sin embargo nos quedamos platicando en esa parte. Carlos y Logan del lado derecho y Shay y yo del lado izquierdo*.

Estuvimos platicando de cosas pasajeras y ahora teníamos planes como para una semana (Aparentemente querían enseñarle a Shay a jugar hockey, Logan lo quería llevar al museo entre otras cosas). Parecía que se estaban llevando bien. Estaba a punto de decir que si alguien abría la puerta me rompería la cara…cuando alguien abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de dejarme sin nariz…

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- James…Shane… uno de los dos entro corriendo al departamento y se escondió, inútilmente pues James o Shane siguen siendo los más altos de todos, detrás de Shay (seguramente creyó que era yo)

-¡SHANE REGRESA ACA!- alcance a quitarme antes de que estrellaran más fuerte la puerta.

Shane tomo a Shay por los hombros y lo utilizo como "armadura humana" – ¡Un paso más y el rubio muere! – amenazo inútilmente. Mi hermano tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y trataba de hablar

-¡Suelta a Kendall!- enfatizo la oración

-A mi no me ha tocado – comente burlón desde a un lado de la puerta.

"Cargan" comenzó a botarse de risa, yo creo que debió de haber sido una escena bastante graciosa para alguien ajeno a estos problemas "gemelosos"…Shane soltó a Shay ahora ambos estaban sonrojados (Shay mas). James tenía una cara de duda que solo pone en clase de matemáticas….

-El es Shay – dije tranquilamente – Mi hermano-

-Ah!- dijeron los hermanos Diamond…- Soy James- trato de arreglar su ya arruinada imagen

-¡Lo sabe!- interrumpi Carlos – Le gusta nuestra música- la cara de James se ilumino

Shane y Logan habían comenzado a platicar de algo en su idioma, mientras James y Carlos atosigaban a mi hermano con preguntas sobre la banda, su vida etc.…

_Tal vez todo puede salir bien_

**((((Brotherhood)))**

El día había pasado lentamente, sin embargo , no había sido pesado o incomodo, los chicos parecía agradarles Shay…o simplemente estaba ignorando el hecho de que mi hermano estuvo en Okubyo … aunque agradecía un poco eso, además de que trataban de que Shay no se sintiera tan incomodo

Eran como las 7:50 o algo así, estábamos jugando un videojuego (Shay y Shane en un equipo, James y Logan en otro y Carlos y yo en otro).

-¡Chicos La cena!- escuche a mi mamá gritar desde la cocina… Shay se había sentido algo incomodo cuando le presente a mi mama y (como buen tímido que es) le dijo "Señora Knight", y ella dijo "Dime mamá, Kendall lo hace", se que le dolió un poco pero supongo que no tanto…

Bajaron haciendo un ruidero increíble, mientras mi hermano y yo guardábamos las cosas…

-Les agradaste – susurre con 2 fines, hacer sentir mejor a mi hermano y romper el silencio…

-¿Eso crees?- comento alzando una de sus pobladas cejas

Asentí nuevamente – Hasta a Katie le agradaste – le di un "golpe amistoso" en el hombro…

-Gracias…- susurro feliz y salió de la habitación.

Llegamos a la sala, ya habían servido la mesa y mi madre sirviendo comida italiana, lo que resulta raro por que hoy hace los famosos "Palitos de Pescado"…pero creo que hizo la comida linda por Shay y Shane…

La cena comida, fue algo realmente linda , no se sentía incomodo, mi madre comenzaba a hacer platica con Shay y el ya parecía mas cómodo…

-Y…¿Qué estudias?- pregunto Shane robándole un pedazo de comido del plato de su hermano, el cual lo pateo por debajo de la mesa

- Deje de hacerlo…- admitió con algo de pesadez… eso no lo sabía…a todos nos tomo por sorpresa

-¿Por qué?- mi hermanita rompió el silencio. Vi que Shay bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, recuerdo que siempre que hace eso es porque está nervioso.

-Algunos problemas económicos- bajo la mirada…Todos (sin contar a mi hermana y mi mama) me miraron pidiendo una explicación, les di una señal de que luego les explicaría…

-Y…¿Qué quieres estudiar? – arreglo su pregunta el menor (N/A:Logan)

-Artes- aseguro rápidamente.

-¿Igual que nosotros?- pregunto James - Ya sabes para tocar un instrumento, cantar - hizo ademanes con el tenedor fingiendo que era un micrófono

Negó con la cabeza - Yo no sé cantar - vil mentira, sabe cantar y de hecho lo hace bien pero él piensa que no - prefiero irme como a dibujo - una sonrisita se mostró en los labios del otro rubio - ya sabes, pintar, esculturas, cosas así -

-¿Y dibujas bien? - la emocionada voz de Carlos se escuchó

-Más o menos - admitió bajando la cabeza

-¿Bromeas Cierto?- lo interrumpi, vi como un leve tinte se formó en el rostro de Shay - Dibuja muy bien - sonreí

-Yo se que aún hay mejores que yo - admitió apenado

-Lo más seguro es que en un futuro ya no estén, si Ken lo dice a de ser cierto - el menor de los Diamond (N/a: Shane) admitió con una sonrisa que sólo él (y tal vez su hermano) saben dar

-¿Sabes?- Shay me volteo a ver - A pesar de que estuviste en Okubyo, no has cambiado nada-…¡Boom! La incomodidad regreso, pude notar que el comentario le afecto…pero juro por no sé quien, yo no lo decia con el fin de hacerlo sentir mal- me refiero a que…-

-¿Crees que no he cambiado?- hablo con voz hostil, todos estaban agachando la mirada, admirando la anatomía de los fideos…a veces parecen tan interesantes –Kendall nadie se queda igual cuando pasa un año en la cárcel – estaba a punto de decirle que yo no me refería a eso, o que por lo menos no lo quería insultar, cuando se levanto –Señora, disculpe, pero he perdido el hambre,-

-Déjalo cariño – en serio que la incomodidad se podía palpar. Con eso Shay salió del 2J…

-¡IDIOTA!- me gritaron todos (sin contar a Shane y a mi madre) al mismo tiempo

-Yo no me refería a nada malo, o por lo menos no quería insultarlo – me defendí rápidamente

-¿Alguien me explica que pasa aquí?- Shane pregunto confundido, claro olvide que él no estaba cuando dije a donde iba…

Le tuve que explicar (Casi todo), a todos, desde lo que paso esa noche y lo de mi "Hermosa Familia", mucha gente pensaría que me iba a tardar más en decírselos…yo también pensé que me iba a costar más trabajo decírselos…

-Idiota – me dijo Shane una vez que termine de decirle casi todo (o al menos mi versión)

Sentí un golpe en el hombro , no muy leve, -Ve a buscarlo hermano mayor – y no lo tuvo que repetir 2 veces , pues ya había salido corriendo en busca de el

_Tengo que decirle, antes de que él o yo hagamos una estupidez_

**Shay PoV**

Siento que exagere, tal vez ni quería ofenderme…pero ¡Dios! Estuve un año en la cárcel solo para verlo, cuando pude haber estado sol meses**…Cualquiera se molestaría…

Estoy sentado en la azotea del PalmWoods, ya es de noche, han de ser como las 11:00 y creo que he estado aquí mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué la gente nunca busca aquí? – una vocecita hizo que saltara de mi lugar, me habían sorprendido…

-Katie…- dije extrañado -¿Qué haces acá?- sentí como se sentó a mi lado

-Todos te están buscando – dijo balanceando sus piernas de arriba a abajo – Me pregunto por que cuando alguien o huye siempre viene acá –sonrió mirándome –Creo que uno se relaja con el aire o algo así…¿no?- le sonreí un poco

-¿Qué sucede? – Técnicamente Katie era mi hermana, pero no siento que sea así, y creo que ella tampoco lo ha de sentir así

-Nada, te buscan y creo que están a punto de llamar a la policía – rio un poco – Sabes que no lo dijo para que te ofendieras…-

-Lo sé… es solo que … no sé, no lo veo desde hace unos 13 años y creo que en ese tiempo las personas si cambian – comente algo molesto, pero no con ella

-Lo sé, es raro, el también cambio…- se quedo en silencio un rato -¿Cómo acabaste allá?- pregunto ahora más seria que antes…

-Por cobar…-

-No digas eso, Ken dice que a él también le dijiste eso, creo que es hora de que le digas a alguien tal vez te sientas mejor- me guiño el ojo…¿Cómo esta niña es más sabia que todos los brutos que viven en el 2J?...- Tal vez no a mí, pero a alguien…

_Katie podría ser una buena hermana…aunque creo que yo no podría ser un buen hermano_

**((((Brotherhood)))**

Bajamos en silencio al 2J, estuvimos platicando de varias cosas, y esta niña no solo es la más sabia, sino también la más madura…entramos con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ya eran como las doce, o una de la mañana…

En cuanto entramos todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros…¿En serio si alguien no llega se quedan todos despierto?...semi despiertos…

-¡Te lo dije!- le grito Carlos a Logan, el cual solo rodo los ojos…

-Bien, todos a dormir, ya es tarde y creo que ustedes mañana tienen la junta a las 7 – Jennifer dijo mientras se levantaba de sus asiento. James, Carlos, Logan y Katie se fueron a su habitación, nosotros 3 (Kendall, Shane y yo) nos quedamos ahí – Ustedes- nos apunto a Shane y a mi – dormirán en el cuarto de visitas – sonrió, se dirigió a donde estaba Kendall, el cual bajo la cabeza y Jennifer le dio un beso en la cabeza- muéstrales donde esta – y con eso se fue a su habitación.

- Vengan – comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a nuestro destino – Shane… te vas tantito – el castaño sonrió y salió, tal vez fue por su maleta – Shay, lo que dije no lo dije para que te…-

-Lo sé- le sonreí – se que exagere un poco – me miro de arriba hacia abajo y me abrazo…otra vez, lo cual es raro, o se emociono regalando abrazos o se siente mal…creo que mas la segunda

-¿Te han dicho que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?- pregunto separándose de mi

-Pues, más o menos hace 13 años que no me lo dicen- le sonreí, creo que iba a decir algo, pero Shane entro y como que se apeno, se despidió, me volvió a abrazar y se fue…

-Tu hermano es raro – me dijo Shane desde la otra cama, la ropa que llevo puesta es de Kendall, casi toda mi ropa se quedo en la casa de Bri… de mi padre.

-¿eso crees? – me voltee para poder verlo, Shane vestía solamente unos shorts, justo cuando voltee a verlo se puso la playera, solo por eso, los colores se me subieron al rostro.

-Un poco, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, y siempre he creído que es raro – soltó una risita y se recostó en su cama…la cama…lo que sea.

-Lo dice quien entro gritando y usándome de armadura-le recordé, con una risa. También acostándome en la cama, pero en la mía…

-En mi defensa - dijo ahogando una risita – Pensé que eras Kendall- se defendió

Creo que Shane es al que más le agrade

_Y creo que él me agrado más de lo que debería_

**°°Sueños°°  
****(N/A: Es un sueño (Duh), pero sigue siendo redactado por Shay;), Tal vez los tiempos se confundan pero trate de que en el sueño todo fuera en presente… )**

Me despierto adolorido… ¿Qué hago en el cuarto de Chicago***?... ¿Por qué todo está oscuro?... ¿El monstruo esta aquí?...

Me doy cuenta que vuelvo a tener 9 años…¿Qué demonios sucede?...¿Todo fue un sueño?

Alcance a ver que desde la puerta, que esta unos cuantos metros de distancia de mi cama, se ve la silueta de alguien parado...Por favor, que no sea el monstruo….

La puerta se abre de golpe, revelando al asqueroso monstruo…No…No…Esto debe ser un sueño…¡Por favor! ¡NO!

Fingí que estaba dormido, tal vez así, el monstruo se valla…Pero no funciona. Siento como el monstruo se sienta en una de las esquinas de mi cama…o lo que queda de ella, pues el colchón está a punto de romperse…aprieto los ojos fuertemente, por el olor que desprende, se que estaba bebiendo y apostando, y si esta aquí, significa que le fue mal. Y volvió a pelear con la bruja…

-Estás despierto idiota – su voz ronca, manda escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo, estoy tratando de ocultar el temblar de él , así como los titiriteos de mis dientes…-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDOOO!- grita ya molesto.

Abrazo fuertemente las sabanas, mi mente gritaba "¡Vete! ¡Monstruo Feo! ¡Vete!", pero de mi boca no sale ni un solo sonido…siento como las sabanas son arrancadas de mi cuerpo -¡DESPIERTA INEPTO!- y un golpe my fuerte se conecto a mi mandíbula…mis ojos comienzan a aguarse…

Vamos de nuevo, solo lo ha hecho 3 veces, tal vez esta sea la cuarta…y espero que la última…sus manos arrancaron mis ropas, ni siquiera tiene el cuidado de no rasguñarme en el proceso

-¡Detente!- suplico antes de que continuara -¡No quiero!- comencé a patalear…

Pero el es como 3 veces más grande que yo y en un solo movimiento , ya me tenia debajo del a punto de entra en mi…

-¡NO!- grito asustado - ¡POR FAVOR!- comienzo a lanzar golpes a loco, en unos de esos golpes, le pegue al monstruo , pero eso solo lo hizo enfurecer mas.

Mis lagrimas rodaban por mi pequeña cara de nueve años-¡NO!- volví a suplicar

-¡Shay!- grito el monstruo

-¡Papa detente!- susurro – No quiero…-

-¡SHAY DESPIERTA!- y con ese grito todo desapareció

**°°FINSUEÑO°°**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, estaba empapado en sudor, solté un suspiro casi inaudible…Todo había sido un sueño…Mas bien otro Flashback que me dejo el PTSD, pero ya no volverá a pasar.

El aire en mis pulmones comienza a ser muy poco y comencé a respirar por la boca

-Shay- la dulce voz de Shane hizo que regresara en sí -¿ Estás bien?-

Negué con la cabeza…-Aire – fue lo último que dije…No llega…¿Qué demonios?...Siento que me estoy hiperventilando…

-Cálmate – se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda – Concéntrate en tu respiración- susurra, creo que lo hace para no asustarme más de lo que ya estoy – Adentro – tomo una bocanada de aire – Afuera – la soltó –Adentro…Afuera…- repetía eso, comencé a calmarme…¿Cuándo abrace su brazo?...me sonroje por eso… -¿mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios…asentí débilmente -¿Pesadilla? – cuestiono mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos color avellana, me hipnotizaron por un momento, asentí con la misma fuerza - ¿Quieres hablar de ella?- acaricio un mechón que caía en mi frente. Negué. Sentí como se iba a levantar para volver a su cama, pero rápidamente agarro su brazo (el cual cabe decir era muy fuerte). Me volteo a ver confundido

-¿T..Te p…podrías quedar? – los colores de mi rostro eran seguramente idénticos a los de un tomate

Sonrió tiernamente – Muévete, hasta mas a la izquierda y entraremos los 2 en la cama – lo obedecí y dentro de poco, los 2 estábamos en la misma cama…aunque muy alejados. Me voltee con el fin de darle la espalda y sentí que él hizo lo mismo….

Estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando sus brazos se enredaron en mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cálido cuerpo…trate de alejarme, pero es fuerte y siendo sinceros no quería alejarme de él…. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y me deje caer dormido en el tibio cuerpo de Shay…

**((((Brotherhood)))**

-Shay- Escuche como alguien susurraba con el fin de despertarme

-¿Mmmm? – intente abrir los ojos, pero realmente me pesaban

-Realmente me gustaría tener un poco de espacio en la cama – escuche la risita de Shane, abrí los ojos de golpe, si tenía razón Shane, prácticamente lo había sacado de la cama

-Lo siento, - dije apenado, mientras comenzaba a retroceder en la cama – Si quieres puedes regresar a tu cama – estaba realmente avergonzado

-No, no hay proble…-

-No está bien – lo interrumpi – Puedes regresar – sonreí falsamente, mientras seguí haciéndome para atrás-

-Shay…-

-No, no en serio- continúe moviéndome – seria grosero de mi parte, además ya me ayudaste y….-

-Shay si te sigues haciendo para atrás te vas a caer…- tarde, el espacio de la cama se hizo menos y caí estrepitosamente al piso – de la cama – rio un poco...

El golpe no me dolió… ¿entonces porque quiero llorar? Tal vez la respuesta sea algo como "Por que estas confundido y ya te hartaste de todo"…si esa es la respuesta

-¿Estás bien? – Shane se había sentado a mi lado en el piso, escuche vagamente como alguien se escondía detrás de la puerta, peo no le hice mucho caso…- ¿Shay?-

-Algo – desvié la mirada avergonzado

-¿Te dolió el golpe? –acaricio mi brazo, negué con la cabeza…las lagrimas amenazan con salir… -¿Sabes? – lo mire y de nuevo sus ojos avellana me hipnotizaron, lo que resulta raro, tiene el mismo color que James, pero con James yo no reacciono igual….-Llorar no lastima a nadie,- me abrazo con fuerzas – Esta bien hacerlo – acaricio mi espalda…

¡Genial!, todo se fue al caño cuando acabo de decir eso, pues mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, no fueron muy ruidosas, ni tampoco llore mucho, fueron pequeños sollozos, que se silenciaban gracias a la camisa de Shane (había enterrado mi rostro en su pecho)…

Cuando mis sollozos cesaron, Shane me tomo por los hombros y me separo -¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? – Negué, -¿en serio? – Volví a negar, escuche como soltaba una pequeña risita -¿Qué tienes Shay?

-No se – murmure avergonzado

-¿Estas molesto con Ken, verdad? – pregunto, tomando mi barbilla para levantarla y poder ver sus ojos, los cuales estaba llenos de preocupación

-No. No se – suspire fastidiado -¿Tu no estarías molesto?, pude haber pasado solo 3 meses en la cárcel , pero le pedí al policía si podía hacer que la estúpida sentencia la cumpliera aquí, me dijo que solo con la condición de que pasara el año….¿Por qué lo hizo?, Porque quería estar con mi estúpido hermano, el cual no veía desde hace 13 años, no lo culpo , se que tenía miedo a ir, pero por lo menos una llamada al mes, tal vez exagere pero así me siento – dije todo de sopetón.

Shane me miraba con curiosidad, preocupación y… ¿Cariño? -¿Cómo llegaste a Okubyo? – acaricio mi mejilla.

Me encogí de hombros, Katie tiene razón, tal vez deba decírselo a alguien – Por cobarde – dije sin rodeos

-¿Tienes que romper el ciclo…no? – me dijo divertido…golpe bajo –No es como si te fuera a tener miedo – me aseguro

-¿En serio? – mi voz sonaba muy insegura, Shane asintió y dijo:

-No debería tenerte miedo, eres buena persona – me aseguro…. Sonreí ante eso

(N/A: Los amigos de Shay tenían otro nombre pero no los recuerdo así que invente los nombres)

Tome aire, realmente estoy nervioso, no le he dicho esto ha nadie, ni siquiera a Kevin –Fue una noche rara George, un amigo algo loco, tuvo la brillante idea de ir a beber, yo casi no bebo. Yo manejaba el auto, bebiendo al mismo tiempo una cerveza, era el que menos estaba afectado por el alcohol. Matt , otro amigo, se encontraba haciendo estupideces en la parte de arriba del auto – solté un suspire, escuche como alguien estaba en la puerta – En algún momento determinado se cayó y se golpeo fuerte – Shane me miraba confundido – Seguía vivo, yo lo sabía, - mi voz se quebró – pude haber llamado a un a una ambulancia…iba a llamarla… pero el idiota de George, me dijo que no lo hiciera…nos podían meterá la cárcel entre otras cosas, además George me sacaba como 2 cabeza y estoy casi seguro que se drogaba, eran muchas cosas, me dijo que arrancara…y por cobarde lo hice…lo mate- termine, de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas

Shane enredo sus brazos a mi espalda y volvió a abrazarme – No fue tu culpa – me susurro besando mis mechones dorados

-Claro que si – me acurruque de nuevo en su pecho, y por alguna razón mi lagrimas volvieron a caer…

-¿te sientes culpable? – escuche un sonido proveniente desde la puerta…. Siento que alguien nos espía, pero no creo que sea algo malo, también puede un poco de viento. Asentí respondiendo la pregunta del castaño – Entonces no fue tu culpa- algo rara su lógica, pero me hizo sentir bien

-Haz de pensar que soy un llorón – bromee separándome de el

-Nah – nos levantamos del piso, porque no nos habíamos levantado desde que me caí de la cama – Yo creo que llorar es purgar la pena, deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti, es sudar la angustia que te llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz – termino decidido

-Gracias – nos recostamos de nuevo en la cama.

Me abrazo por detrás y recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza – No te preocupes – apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el sueño se volvió a apoderar de ambos

_Tal vez Shane pueda quitarme muchos temores_

**Aclaraciones:**

**¿Alguien mas nota que todos mis fics pongo esto O.o?**

***Bueno, al menos en mi casa todas las puertas se abren a la izquierda, por eso la puse asi ^^  
**Creo que esto ya lo había dio pero buaano, el oficial que se encargo del caso de Shay (o eso entendí) le iba a dar nada mas ese tiempo en prisión ^^  
*** Without Trace se filma en Nueva York, pero Shay vive en Chicago**

**¿Qué tal? ¿se me paso el drama?, no se angustien solo será caps mas de drama y eso se acabara U_U…**

**¿alguien encontró los 2 pedacitos de Canciones que puse? Una es de Vocaloid y el otro de mago de oz…si saben les regalo un One-Shot (?)**

**Suban un poco mi autoestima y dejen review, por favor.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
